Le lacrime di una rosa
by Liena67
Summary: Questa one-shot Adock si posiziona durante la terza puntata della terza serie quando Sherlock si sveglia in ospedale e tra i fiori nella sua stanza c'è una rosa rossa singola inviata da Irene come gli stessi autori hanno confermato.


Parigi è una città magica. Epica e monumentale come Notre-Dame, elegante e sfarzosa come gliChamp Elysee, ricca di folklore e di storia locale come Montmartre, il quartiere Latino o il quartiere ebraico de Le Marais. Irene ama la magia di questa città, ama la sua vita notturna, i locali di alcune zone sempre aperti anche fino a tarda notte. Ma apprezza anche la Parigi diurna, le passeggiate ai giardini del Lussemburgo, il caffè o l'aperitivo ad uno dei bar con i tavolini di fronte il teatro dell'Operà, magari per uno spuntino prima di entrare a gustarsi uno degli spettacoli. Sono già dieci giorni che è in città e in genere esce quasi tutte le sere. Le serve distrarsi, fingere che la sua vita sia

esattamente come la vuole, anche se sa in fondo al cuore che non è così. La falsa identità che ha assunto per proteggersi dalla rete di terroristi, che ancora vorrebbe la sua testa, le permette di muoversi liberamente, seppur con estrema attenzione. Gira continuamente l'Europa, non si fa mancare nulla, ma una parte di se, il suo cuore più profondo, è sempre a Londra. Sospira lievemente mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino dell'auto che costeggia il lungo Senna. La voce del suo accompagnatore di fianco

a lei le sembra un rumore di fondo piuttosto fastidioso ora. L'ennesimo uomo pieno di se ma di una noia mortale. Non ascolta quasi nulla di quello che dice, ma la sua abilità nel manipolare le persone è tale che il suo accompagnatore sembra essere certo di piacerle. Tipico di chi parla tanto senza dire mai nulla di realmente interessante. La mente inevitabilmente torna a quei momenti con lui. Quei pochi brevi istanti. I lunghi silenzi in cui i loro sguardi si incrociavano e sembravano dire tutto. Quella voce profonda e calda, quella mente così brillante. Con lui era impossibile annoiarsi. Un affascinante

continuo mistero che ha incatenato il suo cuore e la sua anima. Irene si volta ora verso il suo accompagnatore sorridendogli come lei sa fare, con quel suo sorriso accattivante e magnetico che fa balbettare ogni uomo e anche molte donne quando si trovano vicino a lei. L'auto si ferma dinanzi l'albergo dove risiede. Lo sportello viene aperto e con la sua naturale eleganza ne discende porgendo la mano al suo accompagnatore. Arrivano insieme fino all'ingresso dell'albergo ma prima di entrare Irene si ferma. I suoi occhi chiari si posano sull'uomo e la sua espressione appare come la più sincera ed angelica mai vista.

"Jean, sono stata molto bene con te stasera, ma non ti chiederò di salire, non oggi almeno" la sua voce calda è appena un sussurro mentre gli parla poggiando lievemente la mano sul suo braccio "tu mi comprendi vero?". L'uomo annuisce posando la sua mano su quella di lei, irretito completamente da quello sguardo e dalle parole cariche di attese e speranze.

"Ma certo Alice, comprendo perfettamente. E' stata una serata piacevolissima anche per me. Riposa

bene" le dice carezzandole la mano per qualche altro istante prima che lei la ritiri e si allontani.

Rimasta finalmente sola Irene sospira quasi di sollievo. Fingere di essere Alice, una ricca vedova di buona famiglia, le riesce facilmente ma la annoia quanto non mai. Preferirebbe di gran lunga tornare ad essere Irene Adler, La Donna, la Dominatrice che tutti temono e adorano, colei che sottomette alla

sua volontà chiunque, tranne quel dannatissimo detective dal buffo cappello che le ha stravolto la

vita. Mentre sale in ascensore, ripensando a quel cappello da caccia con cui spesso appare in foto, un

sincero sorriso divertito le illumina il viso e gli occhi. Le porte si aprono e il rumore dei suoi passiche percorrono il lungo corridoio viene attutito dal tappeto. Entra infine nella sua camera, una lussuosa suite all'ultimo piano, e chiusa dietro di se la porta si dirige verso il tavolo, posto davanti la grande vetrata da cui si può ammirare la magnificenza della torre Eiffel. Apre il laptop e si connette

ad internet, come fa quasi tutte le sere, aprendo la pagina del blog di John Watson. Nessun nuovo post in evidenza. Apre allora le pagine dei maggiori quotidiani online inglesi per leggerne le notizie e vedere se ci sono casi interessanti che potrebbero attirare l'attenzione di Sherlock. Segue a distanza ogni suo passo, ogni suo caso. A volte gli manda qualche sms con idee o suggerimenti, perché anche lei ama i misteri da risolvere. Altre volte invece gli scrive solo per salutarlo. E come sempre lui non risponde mai, tranne che rarissime volte. Eppure Irene non si arrende. Come se sentisse indissolubile

il legame con lui e per ora questo sembra essere il loro modo di rapportarsi, il loro gioco. La pagina che stava leggendo si aggiorna ora con una nuova notizia e non appena la legge il sorriso che aveva

scompare del tutto. Gli occhi chiari si spalancano, le labbra si schiudono, il respiro sembra quasi mancarle. Gli hanno sparato, Sherlock è in sala operatoria colpito da un proiettile in petto. Solo poche righe sul luogo dove è avvenuta la sparatoria e l'ospedale dove ora si trova. Dopo il primo momento

in cui il mondo è diventato improvvisamente buio il cuore torna a battere ma cosi velocemente che

sembra quasi ora debba scoppiarle in petto. Apre una decina di pagine di quotidiani, notiziari, blog cercando nuovi aggiornamenti sul suo stato ma non trova nulla di nuovo. Guarda il telefono posato di fianco il laptop e per un attimo pensa di contattare John Watson. Ma non può farlo. Nessuno sa che

lei è ancora viva, nessuno tranne Sherlock che l'ha salvata. Cerca di ragionare in fretta e si alza iniziando a camminare nella stanza. Si muove in circolo come una pantera feroce, una pantera in gabbia che cerca il modo di uscire da quella prigione dorata. Non può aspettare di avere notizie dai quotidiani. Non può ancora andare a Londra per ora, sarebbe troppo rischioso e metterebbe a repentaglio la sua copertura. Ma qualcosa deve farlo. Si ferma di nuovo dinanzi il laptop e prende il suo telefono. E' un rischio far sapere di essere ancora viva, ma tra i suoi vecchi clienti più fedeli qualcuno che sappia mantenere il segreto può trovarlo. Scorre la rubrica nascosta in un file criptato e scelto un nominativo lo contatta. Ha fatto la sua scelta e non torna indietro. In fondo è da quando lo conosce che non può più tornare indietro.

Sherlock apre lentamente gli occhi sentendo la morfina iniziare finalmente a fare il suo effetto. Da quando si è risvegliato poco prima il dolore era stato forte e costante. Janine, che da poco è andata via dalla sua stanza, era decisamente arrabbiata, più di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Lo scherzo di

chiudergli la morfina non lo ha gradito particolarmente, anche se forse, pensandoci, se lo merita. Ma non aveva scelta. Se voleva entrare in quell'ufficio l'unico mezzo che aveva era tramite Janine e di certo non poteva semplicemente chiederglielo. Però forse arrivare a presentarsi con un anello è stato un po' esagerato, riflette ora. Ma anche divertente, ammette, ripensando all'espressione sorpresa quanto arrabbiata di John. Sospira pensando all'amico. Deve fare qualcosa per capire come aiutarlo, perché non può tenerlo all'oscuro di quello che ha scoperto su Mary, una donna che ha mentito ad

entrambi, ma tanto astuta e intelligente da riuscire a confonderlo. Sospira ancora pensando che solo un'altra donna prima di Mary ci era riuscita. La Donna, chissà dove si trova ora. Gli occhi di Sherlock

vagano ora intorno nella stanza guardando i vari mazzi di fiori che i suoi amici e qualche fan gli hanno fatto avere e alla fine si posano su quell'unica rosa rossa. L'ha notata subito appena sveglio. Un vaso solitario con un'unica rosa. Non ha bisogno di chiedersi da chi proviene, lo sa, lo sente. La osserva per qualche istante come se potesse parlargli, fingendo di non sentire quella sensazione di calore interiore, cercando, come sempre, di scacciare dalla sua mente il pensiero di lei. Ricorda ora come sia in qualche modo apparsa nuovamente nel suo palazzo mentale, mentre era sotto i ferri ad un passo

dalla morte. La sua stessa mente che gli parlava con la voce e l'aspetto di Moriarty, che aspettava di vederlo morire ma gli ricordava chi avrebbe pianto per lui.

"Un uomo piangerà, un'amica piangerà, una donna piangerà".

Sherlock torna nuovamente a guardare quella rosa, poi si volta verso il comodino e prende il suo telefono. Lo accende e dopo poco sente arrivare un suo messaggio, con quell'inconfondibile suono che non si decide a cambiare.

 **La Donna:** Janine? Davvero … Janine?? Ora si che mi sorprendi Sherlock

Un unico messaggio. Nessuna chiamata, nessun sms allarmato, un unico messaggio come è nel suo stile, per fargli sapere che lo segue sempre. Poche parole e quella sola rosa con cui gli racconta tutto. Sorride divertito per un attimo. Richiude il telefono ma continua a tenerlo in mano. Osserva ancora

quella rosa. "Una donna piangerà", ancora quelle parole gli risuonano in testa. Riapre il telefono e di nuovo legge il suo messaggio. Sospira e questa volta sente di non poter resistere al desiderio di risponderle.

 **Sherlock:** Janine mi serviva. Dovevo accedere in un luogo dove solo lei poteva farmi entrare. S.H.

Invia il messaggio dopo averlo scritto chiedendosi se sia un errore, fingendo di non sapere per quale motivo abbia voluto risponderle, chiarire, ma oramai il messaggio è partito. Dopo pochi istanti di nuovo quel suono. Sapeva che avrebbe risposto quasi subito.

 **La Donna:** Oh, quindi l'hai usata per i tuoi scopi, sei davvero un cattivo ragazzo ... usciamo a cena così mi racconti i dettagli.

Sherlock legge il messaggio e di nuovo per un istante sorride divertito. Non le risponderà e lei sa che non riceverà risposta. Ma sanno entrambi che per ora questo è il loro gioco. Richiude il telefono, lo ripone sul comodino e dopo un ultimo sguardo a quella rosa sgombera del tutto la sua mente. Ora

deve occuparsi di John e Mary, è questa la sua unica priorità.


End file.
